


Where have you been?

by Sebbys_Mate



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbys_Mate/pseuds/Sebbys_Mate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my only friend. Then he left. What! He back! I won't let you leave me this time.</p><p>A story of love, hate, passion, and hapiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the profile review! The firat chapter is next!

Name: hiroshi takahashi

Age: 5

Hair color: light yellow, dirty yellow, or goled brown. (Could be considered all those colors)

Eye color: green

Personality: quiet(sometimes), funny, protective, sweet, kind, considerate, polite, storng, smart, kingly.

Likes: HARUHI, blue, green, black, cake, candy, and playing.

Dislikes: anyone who trys to take HARUHI away, fangirls, and manipulative people.

Description: when he was a 1 year old he lost his mother. His father owned a HUGE company and he had no friends. He met Haruhi one day when he snuck away to the park. They've been best friends ever since.


	2. Friends forever

Hiroshi's pov

 

I had finally escaped out of the house without anyone seeing me. I ran to the park that I always passed riding in the limo. I skid to a stop when I see a girl about my age on the swing crying her eyes out. Quietly, I  walk up to her and sit in the swing next to her. As soon as I worked up enough courage I quietly asked her,

"Why are you crying?"

The girl looked up at me with watery dark brown eyes.

"Daddy said that mommy got really sick and that she isn't here anymore."

I went in my pocket and pulled out a green hankerchief and hand it to her. The pain in her eyes reminded me of the time my mother died. I smiled warmly at her and did my best to console the distressed girl.

"Its okay," I said softly "My mom is gone too. Its nothing to cry about, she's in a better place, watching you to make sure your alright."

She smiled a bit and wiped her eyes.

"So what's your name?" I asked nicely.

"My name is Haruhi Fujiouka (sp?) And you?"

Seeing her finally smiled made a great sense of accomplishment flow through me. With new found  excitement, I politely introduced myself.

"I'm Hiroshi Takahashi. Its nice to meet you Haruhi!"

She smiled and as the day went on we talked about random topics. Turns out Haruhi is a cool tomboyish type. Her favorite colors are green, blue, and black. She loves to skateboard and do dangerous crazy things. Just like me, she likes american music like lil wayne, eminem, nicki minaj, and a whole bunch. Just when I thought I was finally at peace, my bodyguard, Ryo walked into the playgroud.

"Master Hiroshi, we have looking everywhere for you, its time to go." he said in his usual monotone voice.

I got up to leave when Haruhi stopped me.

"Wait! Come back here at the same time tomorrow okay?" she said with chocolate eyes filled with hope.

I smiled at her.

"Okay sure!"

 

This was the beginning of our friendship.


	3. Together Always

*the next day*

 

Haruhi's pov

 

I cant wait to go back to the park again!!! That nice boy is gonna be there so we can play!! Now if only I could get home faster, im gonna be late!

"Hurry up daddy, we gotta get to the house soon! I want to go back to the park!" I yelled over all the crowds we were surrounded by.

"Hold on hunny. We're almost there. Whats the rush for you to go to the park today?" he asked me.

"There was this really nice boy there. He played with me when I was sad and is gonna come again to play today!" I said with much excitement bubbling up in my little body.

"Well thats nice haruhi. and look" he said stoppinig in front of our apartment building" we're already here n-"

 

I never gave him a chance to finish his scentene becasuse i was already running up the stairs, opening the door, and putting the groceries away. I ran out the door twards the park with the speed of 1000 cheetahs.

 

 

*t the park*

 

I ran as fast as I to the park to see Hiroshi-kun waiting for me on the swings.

"Sorry Im late Hiro-kun, I was at the store with my dad!" I apologized.

"Its alright you ready to play?" he asked me.

"yep!"

played for many hours until it was about 2:00. we were on the swings swinging...standing up and jumping off when they were high in the air when a tall man in a business suit walked in the playground. he looked like he could be related to hiro-kun, maybe thats his daddy!!

 

"son" the man said "what is this i here about you sneaking out the house"

 "dad, im sorry! i did mean to leave the house without asking, honest! i just wanted to play." hiroshi said, hanging his head down in shame.

wait" i started "it was my fault, im the one who asked him if he could come." i said to his father. "but you mister. if you wanted to come outside, you shoulda asked your daddy so he wouldnt be worried about where you are. bad hiro!" i yelled hitting him upside the head.

"OW!! i said i was sorry" he mummbled.

the look on the father's face showed mirth and happiess.

 

johnathan's pov (thats hiroshi's dad's name)

 

'i look at the two kids. now i know why my son is gone for so long. i like this girl, she stood up for hiroshi and herself very well, and i also found that she keeps him in line with that spunky attitude of hers. looks like hiroshi has found a one of a kind girl and maybe, i just found a one of a kind daughter in law!' i smirked. 'yes. this is the start of a good relationship. i can just see it.' i thought looking at thew two playing.

 

haruhi's pov

 

me and hiro were playing on the jungle gym...only, not like regular people do. we climbed o the top of them and stand on the bars.(me: isnt that dangersous!?!? haruhi&hiro: yep! (^-^) )

"haruhi!!" some one called.

i looked around the park to see daddy at tnhe enterence. i smiled and waved.

"hi daddy!" i yelled while jumping off of the monley bars. followed by hiro-kun.

i pulled hiro to my father to introduce him.

"daddy, this is hiroshi takahashi. hiro, this is my daddy" i said.

"oh! you must be the boy my little haruhi was talking about. its nice to meet you." he said

"it was nice to meet you too mr.fujiouka."

"oh.no, you can cal me ranka." said daddy."oh! i almost forgot, i brought you and your friend something to eat since it was near lunch time." he said pilling out a lunch bag filled with sandwiches, juice, regular fruits, and fruitsnacks.

"thanks!" we said at the same time. we ran to the little tables to eat.


	4. Goodbye, Haruhi.

haruhi's pov (time skip: middle school)

 

I run to the playground to meet hiro-kun like always, i get there to see a man wearing a black suit, he walked up to me and said "Are you Haruhi Fujiouka?"

I relplied, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I am Ryo, butler of the Takahashi manor. I have been sent to retrieve you"

 

 

I looked at him with worried eyes and followed him to the limo. I sat down on the leather and shifted uncomfortably now and then. after about 5 minutes of driving we pull up at a large estate. ryo helps me out of the car and leads me to a large room, i sit down on the elagent couch to wait.               

 

im glad you were able to make it ruru-chan" said a fimiliar teasing voice. "i told you not to call me ruru-chan!!" i yelled, i turned around to see hiro-kun in a black suit walking down the grand stairs. she smile and looks at him to see his saddened face, "whats wrong hiro-kun?". he looks at me with tears in his eyes, "haruhi, im moving"

 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" i sreamed for the whole world to hear.

 

*somewhere in the world*

 

"did you here that?" a girl asked her friend.

 

"hear what niaome?" replied her friend.

 

"mary, i just heared the strangest thing"

 

sighing mary asked"what was it?"

 

"i thought i heard someone scream "what?!?!" "

 

mary sighed and looked at her crazy best friend and said "your hearing things. AGAIN!"


End file.
